IOU
by Polyester
Summary: -Sorato.- Progresses extremely slowly. A good story for patient readers. RR .Sora is a blind [ her POV ], and meets a person at the park. She feels the slightest tint of deja vu. Chapter 5 up
1. Late

Shorter version of Blinded Love. If you liked the old one better, tell me. Anyway, I made this fic more REALISTIC, x.x; which changes a lot of things. That's why they call it, REVISED. R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
*****  
"Mrs. Ishijuro! I'm done for the day!" I shouted to the woman.  
  
"Really? Did you wrap the gifts I gave you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Mam, I did. I also swept the front of your shop, and ran a lot of errands and such."  
  
I loved the Ishijuros. They were like a family to me. I didn't know what happened to my real family, or how I ended up like this: Blind. Oh well, that's the past. The Ishijuros took me in, when times were hard for me. I remember that day when they found me. I was fourteen or so, and I was at the orphanage [ parents died a while ago, I think. ] And this boy grabbed my hand, and dragged me far away from the orphanage, and left me there. I think it was some sort of joke, because they thought it was funny to see what the 'blind girl' would do. I remembered I tried to get away from his grip, but each time I tried wriggling, he would tighten his grip. It grew late, and I was wandering around the streets unknown to me. Gosh, I was so scared. I guess I eventually groped my way into a bakery shop, the Ishijuros, and well, I've been working here ever since. It's been three years already, and I was soon turning Seventeen. I wonder, sometimes, how my life would have been different if I COULD actually see--or if I had known my parents atleast. Oh well, what matters now, is that I am surrounded by people who care for me.   
  
"Alright, Sora, It's Three PM right now. Since you've been working very hard these few weeks, you can take the rest of the day off."   
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Here, let me help you out the door. You always bump into the table without help."  
*****  
Now, I have gotten to know the streets around this little bakery pretty well. Being blind isn't all that bad. I groped around a little. "Ah, the Park!" I loved Odaiba Park. It was so calm and peaceful there. I sat down on a nearby bench, and slumped down. I think a lot, in the quiet. I wonder, if I could make enough money, I could probably get surgery, and get my eyes fixed before its too late. Ah, it seems to silly to think of things like this. Oh well, I can dream atleast, can't I? My thinking was interupted, by something. I felt the bench move, as though someone sat down next to me on the bench. I scooted over a little, to give whoever a little bit more sitting room.  
  
After I finished moving over, I heard a voice chuckle. "Oh, you don't want to sit by me. Is that it?"  
  
Embarrassment swept over me. "No, I just thought you might want a little more room."  
  
"So, you're calling me fat?" Responded the voice in a sarcastic tone. What's up with this guy, was he toying with me or something like that? He better not be that little bitch that ditched me somewhere..  
  
"No! Not at All.." I responded with a laugh. "And I don't think you are fat." I think he was trying to start up a conversation. Geez, talk about a Flirt. He seemed like a regular Ladie's Man. Ladie's Man my Foot. I hate jack asses like him. Eh, Better be polite. "I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you." I offered a handshake.  
  
"Sora, That's a pretty name. I'm Ishida Yamato, nice to meet you too." I felt him accept my handshake, and I smiled--You know, Being polite. Yamato..Huh. That name seems really familiar. Gosh, it's on the tip of my tongue. Oh well, I'll remember it sooner or later.  
  
"You know, I'm somewhat surprised." He said. "I feel really really relieved. You're the first girl that didn't freak out."  
  
"Well, Should I? Should I be impressed?" I cocked an eyebrow. This guy is strange. "Are you like some rockstar or something?" I mocked.  
  
"Yes, Kinda. Teenage Rockstar I guess. I'm Seventeen. I'm not that old." He chuckled.  
  
I forced a laugh. "Heh, Sorry, My mistake, Mr. Rockstar Yamato." This guy wasn't that bad, he was pretty nice actually. Kinda..dense..well, He seemed like a sweet guy. Over confident..What a laugh. Well, I stood up and stretched a little. I wonder how long I had been here."I think it's getting kinda late."  
  
"You kidding me? It's only Three Thirty..You have to go home that soon?" Only three thirty? Bleh.  
  
"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not good with telling time." I laughed nervously. I sat back down. "So..What do you do in this band of yours? What's the band called?" I guess I should show some interest in this.  
  
"My band? It's called the Teenage Wolves. Um..I play the bass guitar, and I sing." He boasted. "I'm the best singer there is." I heard him laugh. "I got all my adoring fans.."  
  
I laughed a little. "I'm sure you sing well, Mr. Ishida. But, I have to say I never heard a number from your band before." I giggled. "Usually, Rockstars such as yourself have a lot of fans."  
  
"Maybe you should come to 'Music Centra' to hear us warm up or something."  
  
" 'Music Centra'.. Hm. Isn't that a music store? So they let you to practice your gig there?"  
  
"Yeah, But, I have to work shifts there to make up for that." He chuckled. "It can get hectic sometimes..." He sighed.  
  
"Of course, You're da 'Main Man.' Aren't you? Da 'super rockstar Yamato!' " I mocked. "Don't you work in Incognito or something? Like, Shades and a Trench Coat, or a Wig?" I giggled. I can just imagine this over-confident rockstar running from his mob of fans.  
  
"Yeah I guess. WHAT?! Damn! Ach--I'm late for my practice. Oh, I must've forgotten and got carried away talking."  
  
"Ah, So You're blaming this on me? You know, it's not good to blame things on people you've just met." I chuckled. "Especially cute, beautiful girls like me." I added with a smirk.  
  
"Dear Sora, I apologize greatly." I heard him say. I felt him take my right hand in his, and plant a kiss on it. Oh brother.  
  
"Well, aren't you a Prince Charming?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, My Dear Cinderella. Hey, I got an idea, Why don't you come with me right now, and listen to us practice. You can tell me what you think, Alright?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. But, I have a question to ask also. Why do you want me to go? There's a lot of people you could be asking right now."  
  
"Hm. Well, you seemed nice enough, dear Cinderella. I don't like people that like me because I have a good career right now, if that's what you want to call it. I like people who see me as something other than a guitar-playing guy in a band. Yup." Gosh, I didn't know this guy would think about things like this. Usually those 'famous' males just care about money, girls, girls, and girls. I guess I should go with him, so I wont hurt his feelings or something.  
  
"Gosh, I see. Okay, Sure. Let's go. Um..Can we walk? I don't like running."  
  
"That's Great! Oh, If you want to walk. We'll have to walk fast, I'm late."  
  
"Er, Can..Can you hold my hand?" Boy, I felt really embarrassed asking this question. It wouldn't be good trying to hide my needs. Mrs. Ishijuro told me I should be myself, and have more confidence in myself. "I-I have my reasons why." Eh, I felt my cheeks growing hot. I think I'm blushing. What a caring guy--I felt his hand slide over mine. I guess I'll take that as a 'yes.'  
  
"Now, C'mon, Let's Go. Gosh, I'm going have to work overtime for this..ugh." Pretty soon, I was pulled out of my seat, and I found myself lagging behind this stressed boy. "Whoa, Hey, You said we could walk!"  
  
"Well, I lied, so I could get you to come with me!"  
  
"You--" I heard him laugh. Then I heard him say, "Hurry up Slowpoke! You're lagging us behind." 


	2. Jealous

quickened my pace with a sigh. It felt like he was dragging me behind.  
  
Then his voice reassured me. "Phew. We're here. Oh man, I hope the guys wont bitch at me for this." I was dragged into the large music store.  
  
"So this is Music Centra? It's ..Er..It's Beautiful!" I lied, looking over to the side. Gosh. I can't do it. It's hard to fess up sometimes. The Truth. You know how that is. You want people to think you are the best, and not some helpless girl; That's how I am feeling right now..  
  
"Really?" He replied. "They could've done a better at the paint job atleast. But, Yeah, now that you brought it up. I guess it is nice. Hey Um, Here, you can sit here." He directed me to a chair, and I quietly sat down, somewhat confused.  
  
In the slight corner, I could hear some talking.  
  
'ey, Whose that girl Man?'  
'She's kinda cute. Where'd you pick her up. Sounds like a prostitute, heh.'  
'Yeah--Yamato, tch, Girl - Magnet.'  
  
Me? Prostitute? I don't think I like these people very much..  
  
"Naw. She's my friend, yo. Aint no pros. I was in a hurry to get here. We gotta practice or what?"  
*********  
Mr. Rockstar over here, was as good as he described himself. I didn't know how late it was, but I think I overheard one of Yamato's friend saying it was five or something. "Yamato, I think I should be getting home soon. I don't want to worry my--uh. Parents." If you could call them that.  
  
"So Soon? Strict Parents." He chuckled. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
Talk about a regular lady's man. Pfft. Gimme a break. "Sure, uh. If you'd like." Besides, what harm could that do. I don't know this area of Odaiba very well, and..some help might be good!   
  
"Well, let's get going. Don't want your parents to have a cow."  
*********  
As we walked, I began to think that accepting his offer was a good idea. I was having a great time. We talked about a lot of stuff, and I felt that I knew Yamato better than anyone else, with the exceptions of the Ishijuros of course. Yamato isn't really that bad--He's nice, sweet, and caring. I think..I think I was beginning to fall for --Oh..bah. It's crazy stuff really. I was kind of sad when we arrived at the Ishijuro's home/shop.  
  
"Well, this is it, right? ' Ishijuro's Flower and Gifts.' " Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah.." I sighed. "Thanks for the walk Yamato. It's been..Fun." I felt around for the door of the house/shop. "Um, See you." I said, quickly opening the door, and shutting it behind me. I could hear his voice saying something through the wooden door. ' See you at the park at two! '  
  
"Yeah. See you at two.."  
  
  
I took off my shoes, and shouted. "Mrs. Ishijuro! I'm home!" I could hear sounds of footsteps, and a familiar, welcoming voice.   
  
"Hello Sora! Did you have fun?" Mrs. Ishijuro said. "Where'd you go in your free time?"  
  
That Mrs. Ishijuro. Always looking after me as though she was my real mother. "I went to the park today. And I met a new person. He was really nice.."  
  
I heard a slight gasp. "Sora, I told you never to talk to strangers!"  
  
"I didn't Mrs. Ishijuro. He talked to me first! It was kind of funny, really."  
  
"..Well, as long as you're alright. So, tell me about your new "friend." I sensed suspicion in her voice.  
  
"He said he was Yamato Ishida. He can also sing and play the guitar really well."   
  
"Oh, that's neat! Well Sora, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner alright?"  
  
  
"Sure." After I finished speaking, I heard another pair of footsteps. "DID YOU JUST SAY YAMATO?!"  
  
Oh. Great, it was the Ishijuro's daughter--Suzuka. Mr. Ishijuro was still at work, so that leaves me and Mrs. Ishijuro taking care of the Flower Shop, while Suzuka [ lazy arse ] spends her day somewhere doing who knows what. Suzuka is my age, but maybe a few months older. I don't really like her, and I don't think she likes me either. She always acts as though I'm doing something to try and piss her off.  
  
"Well?" Suzuka asked in a bossy tone.  
  
"Yes. I met a Yamato Ishida today. He was very nice to me." I said, teasing her. I knew she was always talking about Yamato this, and Yamato that. I didn't know who he was until today. I felt her grab me and shake me violently.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU MEET HIM?"  
  
"Let go of me, Bitch! I didn't do anything to you! I met him at the park--Now let go!" I demanded. She took her hands off my shoulder. "I also get to see him again tomorrow, at Two." I smirked.  
  
"Hmph! How unfair! What's so special about -you?- Pfft. Tomorrow, when you go on your little date, you can just Kiss my Ass before you leave." And I heard her stomp off in fury. ' Sorry, I would , but, I don't know where it's been. '  
  
Jealous. You know, I think tomorrow, might be one of the best days yet. 


	3. Special

"If you say so. Hey. Let's go find a table, shall we?"  
**********  
I sipped on the coffee. "Wow. This is great." I said, setting the cup down on the table. "I'm glad you invited me here. It was really nice.. Do you take all your girlfriends here?" I teased.  
  
"No biggie." I heard him slurp the coffee. "Well, not exactly." He chuckled. "I never had a girlfriend; Not one that wouldn't spazz out each time she saw me. You're the first that's stayed calm." He beamed. "Hey, I hope shades and my cloak wont bother you...makes you look like your hanging around with a thug." He laughed.  
  
"I'm the first? I do feel oh-so special." I smiled. Incognito.. "Nope. Doesn't bother me a bit." I felt around the table for my coffee cup, but accidentally landed my hand on his. I blushed slightly.."Oops. I didn't mean to do that.."  
  
I heard him chuckle. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Don't think he knows yet.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Thug." I smiled, and took my hand off his. So embarassing.. Keep Cool.. "Well, I'm done. Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"How about the movies?" He suggested. "There are a couple of movies I'd like to see." He said, grabbing my hand. We throw away our drinks, and he lead me out the door. Shit. Movies..  
  
"Um. I'm feeling kind of sick. I think I'd feel better if we went to the park instead.." I lied. The park. I'll tell him at the park.  
  
"Sure. You're my guest. The park it is." He smiled, and we went to the park.  
**********  
"Nice day, isn't it Sora?" I heard him say. He was still holding my hand, even after we sat down on a bench. What's that supposed to mean..  
  
"Yes. It's really nice to be out here.." I replied.  
  
"Hey Sora?" He said.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, blinking.  
  
"You're acting a lot different than you did yesterday. Seems like something is bothering you. Whatever it is, you can tell good ol' Yamato here." He assured, holding my hand a bit tighter.  
  
"I have to confess something.." I said, slipping my hand out of his.  
  
"I think I might already know what it is. I thought you were ignoring me or something. This afternoon, when you first arrived at the park, I was sitting at the bench, and you over-looked me; but I was wearing my disguise, so I thought ' Maybe she couldn't even reconize me. ' On the way to the Cafe, you were walking rather carefully, and sometimes you'd bump into things, so I thought ' Hey, Maybe she's just clumsy.' And over at the table, you kept on feeling around for things..almost like..you couldn't...see..."  
  
Give the boy his prize! "You're right. I can't. That's why I'm the - special - girl. Because I can't freaking see." I started feeling sorry for myself.. It sounded like the world had stopped after what I said. I heard a lot of silence.. So I got up. "Nice meeting you Yamato." As I began to walk away, I felt someoen grab my wrist. "Let go..." I demanded, trying to pull free.  
  
"C'mon Sora. Do you think I'd let that little problem ruin the start of a be-yo-ti-ful friendship?" He laughed. Gosh..He's a good guy. I couldn't help but go into his arms, and give him a hug.  
  
"Thanks.." I said. Geez, I guess that was all I wanted to hear, to be happy. But, I felt kinda strange at the moment. I wasn't..exactly expecting him to hug..me..back.. "Take me home?" I felt his hand go over mine. Let's go then..  
**********  
When he told me we were at the shop front, I felt kind of embarrased. You know, for not telling him sooner. "Shoulda told you sooner.. Thanks for understanding and stuff.."  
  
I heard a chuckle. "Of course, I am an understanding guy aren't I? If I wasn't, why would I be so popular?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Rockstar. Of course." I smiled. "See you at six?"  
  
"See you at Six."  
  
Without thinking, I did something I never thought I would ever do. I scooted over, and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. I quickly went inside the shop, and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door, and sighed. Man. I have to work on my words a little. 


	4. Love

I was walking around my room, wondering what time it was now. Mrs. Ishijuro was kind enough to tell me it was a quarter past three, but that was a while ago. I sat on my bed, wondering why he wanted to see me at six. Did he want to take me to dinner? I hope he does. Then I could make that bitch Suzuka more jealous. I started giggling, remembering how she reacted when I told her I kissed him. As mad as a bull. All of the sudden, I heard a knocking on my room door. 'Sora, it's almost six honey.' When I heard that, my heart skipped a few beats. I was excited.   
  
"Mrs. Ishijuro. Do I look alright?" I asked, with uncertainty.  
  
"You look fine. Now go out there, and get yourself a date." Mrs. Ishijuro teased.  
  
I blushed. "Sure sure."I played along. It's not like I like him..right?  
******  
I hastily made my way to the park. I felt someone embrace me and say, "Guess who?" It's kinda obvious. I smiled and said, "Yamato, doh." I heard a chuckle.  
  
"Ready for dinner?" Yamato asked.  
  
I was somewhat surprised. I didn't really expect him to take me to dinner. This will make one hell of a story for Suzuka. "Ah, Dinner? Is it one of those romantic candle-lit dinners you see on soaps?" I teased.  
  
He laughed. "Sure. If you want. This way, darling." He played along. If only more guys were like this, eh?  
********  
I didn't really know where we were going, but I trusted him. Finally, we stopped at some place Yamato said he liked or something. Some weird American place or something. Yamato offered to pay for me. Once again. My, isn't he generous. Everything I ordered, he'd offer to pay. It was like he owed me or something like that. I mean, I couldn't refuse, It'd hurt his feelings. He's been acting funny, since he found out my little secret.   
  
After dinner things got a little bit better, and I worked up the nerve to ask. "Yamato, ever since..yesterday. You've been treating me a lot different than before you found out. Yamato, I don't like the fact that maybe you are trying to be nice because I'm disabled or something. I know you're trying to be respectful, but I rather be treated like a normal, seeing person. Can you do that for me?" I heard silence once again. Damn. I couldn't tell whether he was embarrassed, or whatever.  
  
"Sorry Sora.."His voice broke the silence. "Still friends?" He asked. And I nodded my head, and said. "Of course!"  
  
Yamato chuckled. "Great!" He recovers fast.. "Hey, do me a bit of a favor as well. Let me show you around to a few folks of mine. See, the place where I live, some rumor spread, and now everyone thinks I'm gay! HEY, It's not funny Sora." I couldn't help but laugh. The tone of his voice, and the situation just made it a good opportunity to laugh it out. I quickly apologized, and let him continue. "So, ANYWAY, I was hoping you could come over and pretend you and I love each other. I MEAN, Just long enough that they'll leave me alone!" He continued to complain.  
  
What the heck. It might even be fun. An offer like this doesn't come very often for people like me. So, I agreed, and he quickly dragged me over to his home. Alright. Um..I hope this isn't some sort of sick joke people like him play. Eh, what are you worrying about Sora. Yamato's a good guy. Trust him.  
******  
I didn't really know where we were, but I was guessing his home. I heard Yamato greet many people there; I got a little worried, and squeezed his hand a little tighter. 'Don't panic.' I heard him whisper in my ear. Then I heard him say aloud. "Hello. Dad.." Followed by a bit of grumbles.  
  
"Son. You finally got a girl. That's funny. I think this being gay thing has gotten to your head. Yamato, don't fake you like that poor girl. Come out of the closet." His dad hissed. Ooh, poor Yamato. I would hate to have a Dad like him, bug me endlessly about being something I'm not. Or atleast I hope Yamato's not gay.. I heard Yamato mumble a bit and tugged me forward.  
  
"You two don't exactly get a long, do you?" I asked.  
  
"No. That basterd's just jealous. I dumped my last girlfriend, and he goes around telling everyone I'm gay. Dad's a pedophile. That son of a .. Anyway. Sora, you don't believe him, do you?"  
  
Pedophile. Baaaad thoughts.. Poor guy.. "Um. No.." Well, now that he brought it up. I had been thinking about it a while. I decided to change the subject. "Well, ' honeybun , ' let me meet more of your dad's 'friends.' " I heard Yamato mumble once again. "I'm not gay, dammit."  
******  
I was sitting on the top of his bed, taking my shoes off and pulling off my socks. "Think they believed you?" I asked, with hands propping myself up on the bed.  
  
"Eh..."He replied. "It's been a lousy day." I heard him mumble, throwing his green jacket uniform on the floor.  
  
"Sorry 'bout everything." I said, kicking my feet around nonchalantly. I felt the bed sink slightly, as he sat next to me.  
  
"It's not your fault. I was thinkin' of gettin the hell outta here anyway." He chuckled.  
  
"If you do. You'd leave me behind." I teased, placing my hand on his. This time, purposely.  
  
"You sure I wouldn't bring you with me?" He smiled. I felt him run his hands through my hair. I didn't know what this was going to lead to.  
  
Even though I met this guy a few days ago, It felt like.. I had known him much... longer.. than.. that. And I inched my lips carefully towards his. I don't know what came over me. The next thing I knew, I found myself with my arms around his neck, lying on the bed with his weight on mine. His lips beared on mine with more force each second. This was all happening so soon, it was new to me. I didn't know what to do. My mind tells me I should stop, my heart's aching I should continue. I felt him slip his tongue in my mouth, running it against my teeth, my cheeks, moving against my own tongue.  
  
I could hear him breath heavily as he continued, and I was too from all this excitement. I felt him move his hands to the top of my shirt, and begin to unbutton it, slowly. I don't think this was pretending anymore. About midway, I placed my own hands on his, halting his actions, and he broke the kiss, blushing...embarrassed...mortified.  
  
"Uh.." He began shly. "Um..S-Sorry. I got a little bit carried away." I could tell from the tone of his voice, he was extremely embarrassed. Aww...How cute! Talk about self-control. That's hard to find in a male.  
  
"Er..It's...okay. I got.. a bit carried away also. Um..Yamato. We aren't...pretending anymore. Are we?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. Whoa, okay. Control yourself Sora. I think I'm proving myself wrong. Each time he touched me, I'd get goosebumps in that place. Damn, no use hiding it. I think I really love ..  
  
"Um..No..." Yamato said in my ear. "I'm really sorry about th--"  
  
I placed a finger on his lips, and laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to say it twice. I hear ya." And, geez, it felt like something was motivating me to say or do stuff I never thought about before. My hands just..flowed to the top of his collared-shirt, and began to undo it. He didn't stop me; I couldn't stop myself, either. I felt his lips kiss my neck, as he continued to unbutton my shirt. I felt his fingers trace down to my skirt, unzipping it as he went. And my own fingers traced themselves around on his bare chest, fluttering down to the helm of his school-uniform pants, unbuttoning the single button, unzipping it--slowly; drawing out the tension and anxiety. I unbuckled my bra, letting it drop to the floor, and I felt his finger tug at the elastic band of my panties, slowly pulling them down..  
*******  
I felt the sun's warm rays hit my cheeks. It was morning. I yawned, and stretched my arms. I tried to move, but I felt something around my waist. Moving my hands down, I came upon a pair of strong arms around my waist--Yamato. Fuck, I had completely forgotten. Well, so much for abstinence.  
  
Yamato pulled me closer, and placed his head on my shoulders. "Morning.." He said, nibbling on my ear. "Mmhn..Hey." I said, unsure what to do. I placed my hands upon his own. "I sure am tired. Hey, what time is it?"I tried to stay calm. Ooh man, I never been in a situation like this. I hate that kind of feeling.  
  
"Quarter past Eleven." He said, still keeping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Oh, alright." And I cuddled in his arms. Well, I might as well chill out and enjoy this for the time being. His words rang through my head again. 11:15? Oh my god. Mrs. Ishijuro. I-I didn't tell her. She must be worried sick. I broke through Yamato's grasp on my arm. "Yamato! I didn't tell Mrs. Ishijuro. I didn't know I'd be...spending...the...night. Yamato, hand me your phone!" I said with panic, jumping out of bed, feeling around for my undergarments and clothes. What did I get myself into. 


	5. Reassurance

Oh gosh, I completely forgot where I left off. ; Same thing as the "Honor amongst thieves," story. xD If the mood suddenly changes, SORRY! I FORGOT WHERE I LEFT OFF! Oy, I haven't written in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Sorry it's a boring chapter. xD My writer's block left me like long ways ago. ;_;!   
  
*********  
  
Boy I certainly wasn't panicky when I was in bed with him! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Okay, I deserve this. I found my clothes and quickly put them on. Suddenly I heard the creak of the door, as it swung open, and I gasped--mortified.   
  
"Dad!" I heard Yamato shout. Great.. Hm, I can just imagine what his dad is thinking, clothes all over the floor, yeah. I guess Yamato can now prove to his dad that he's straight.  
  
"Stop trying to hide the truth son," Yamato's dad chuckled and he left. Ugh, I bet Yamato was boiling mad right now. "I'm sorry, Yamato." I sighed.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Sora." He said. Aww, even though he's mad, he still has a good attitude about it. He dialed in Mrs. Ishijuro's number for me, and put the phone in my hand. A lady picked up; I instantly recognized that worried tone.   
  
"This is Sora. Oh, Mrs. Ishijuro, I'm sorry that I worried you so much. I feel so bad." And I really do. Mrs. Ishijuro is such a sweet lady.   
  
Her worried voice. "I'm just glad you're okay." Mrs. Ishijuro said. "Next time, tell me if you suddenly decide to spend the night." She joked. I felt a lot better. "I'm gonna come home right now, okay? See you!" I put the cordless phone down on the bed. "Yamato, will you walk me home?" Things certainly are gonna be a little different now.  
  
*********  
  
Yamato and I walked into the shop. "Sora!" I heard. Mrs. Ishijuro kissed me on the cheek and hugged me, as if she hadn't seen me in years. I heard someone saunter down the stairs--Suzuka. Ugh, she probably knew that Yamato would tag along with me. I broke away from Mrs. Ishijuro.  
  
"So this is the Yamato I've been hearing about these past couple of days." Mrs. Ishijuro chuckled. I prodded her gently, and whispered, "I don't talk about him that much." I laughed. Mrs. Ishijuro laughed. "Why don't you stay for lunch, Yamato?"   
  
"Well..." Yamato began. Suzuka instantly cut in. "Yes, I've been waiting to meet this Yamato guy Sora always talked about." Suzuka's tone was gentle and ditzy towards him. She giggled once or twice, maybe trying to convice Yamato that she was "adorable." Well it disgusted me!   
  
"Alright, fine. You got me." Yamato laughed sheepishly. I felt a little envy how Yamato was such a sweetie to that slut. 'I guess he's like that to every girl.' And maybe he has sex with every girl too. I guess there's nothing special about me, except I got played. Whoa, wait a minute. How come I care so suddenly? Yamato is a sweet guy, he wont do things like that! But now, I don't think I'm 100% sure about that anymore. I hope he's just trying to be..polite.. I really do.  
  
"Great! I'll start preparing lunch." Mrs. Ishijuro chimed. It interrupted my thoughts. " I'll help you, Mrs. Ishijuro." I said, upset.  
  
*********  
  
The food was prepared and I helped passing it out. It smelled delicious. Yum, yum. As I set down the plates, I knew I was around Yamato, because of that cologne he wears. "Hey, you need some help?" He asked. "No thanks." I replied. "Why don't you just keep Suzuka company?" I said that in a more harsher tone than I wanted. Oops. He didn't respond... I want to know what he is thinking..  
  
So we all sat down, in the dining room upstairs. I felt like the only one not talking. Mrs. Ishijuro was laughing along with her husband, just like how Suzuka was laughing along with Yamato. It seems my family likes him. Ugh, now I really wanted to know what was going through his mind. Did I already lose him? Wait, did I even have him in the beginning to lose? Love is so confusing. I stirred my chopsticks around in my rice bowl. "Mrs. Ishijuro, I'm going to go to my room, okay?"   
  
"But.. Sora." She began. "You hardly touched your food. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just feeling a little tired." And I pretended to yawn. I left the table and gropped around for my room. Inside, I sat on the bed and changed into something more comfortable--jeans and a tank top. I laid across the bed on my stomach listening to the conversation echo off the walls in the hallway. " I'm going to check up Sora." It was a masculine voice. "No, don't worry about her! She's fine." Said the fake ditzy voice. Oh gosh I hate that Suzuka. Somehow, I felt like the excluded one in here. Everyone seems to be "paired up." Five minus Four is One. I feel like that one is me. Oh, Yamato.  
  
"Mrs. Ishijuro, I'm gonna go out for a little, okay?" I shouted across the hallway. I got a "Okay, be careful" answer, as usual. I felt for the stair railings, and lead myself downstairs. When I was out that door, I felt a little better. And yes, I went to the park, as I always do. That's where this whole thing started. At the park. And I heard footsteps approaching, and felt someone sit next to me. "Hello Yamato."   
  
"You're upset at me." He said. "Sora, if you're thinking I like Suzuka better, think again. I can't stand Suzuka. I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. She is a pain in the neck. The only reason I stayed today is I wanted to be with you. But Suzuka kept on 'hogging' me. You know, I had to remember the golden rule. That do unto others one? You know what I'm talking about. Sora I never intended to upset you and I never will.." I felt a little better, and smiled. But I still wasn't sure..  
  
"Sure, everyone just wants a piece of you. Mmm, like pie." I responded, laughing. We stood up and I linked my arm with his. "Hey my birthday is coming up. What are you gonna get me?" I laughed.  
  
"Hmmm." He thought, as we started walking. "Yeah, that's gonna take a while to think of. It'll be a big surprise though." He teased. I heard a ringing. "Oh it's my cell, one minute." I heard Yamato sigh after he stopped talking. He must have hung up. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"My band called. We have a concert in a few days, and I have to go to practice." He said disgusted. "Sorry, but I'll have to run. I'll make this up to you tomorrow." I felt him kiss me quickly on the cheek and he left. Hmm, a birthday gift. I bet he was joking along with me, but I really hope he will get me one. If he does, I wonder what it will be. I pondered about it walking the relatively short path towards the shop.  
  
"He picks a blind girl over me." Someone hissed in my ear. So, Yamato really was telling the truth! I felt so relieved. Now that that's over, I think it's funny how I thought Yamato 'used' me. Haha, I can't wait till tomorrow! 


End file.
